AUG HBAR
|} The Steyr Mannlicher AUG HBAR is a heavy barreled version of the AUG A2. It is designed to function as a Light Machine Gun. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The AUG HBAR can be found throughout the singleplayer campaign, though it takes the form of an assault rifle variant, the AUG-A2. It may come with a rail-mount version of the scope. The scope uses the standard sniper scope graphic when zoomed in, though the zoom is far less than that of a sniper rifle (realistically 1.5X). Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the weapon is unlocked at Level 32. The AUG HBAR is a very unique weapon given its classification; it is an LMG with low recoil and high damage, but carries only 42 rounds in a magazine and reloads only slightly slower than the average Assault Rifle. Due to its blend of LMG and Assault Rifle traits, the weapon is very popular online. The weapon also happens to be the best option for players looking to obtain the "Dictator" title because of its low magazine capacity for an LMG, as well as its low rate of fire and low recoil. Otherwise, the AUG HBAR is an all around good weapon, with decent power and rate of fire. The AUG HBAR is strikingly similar to the RPD in terms of stats, both sharing relatively low recoil (though the HBAR's is lower), extremely clear iron sights, and have identical rate of fire and damage, the major differences being the AUG HBAR is much faster to reload but the RPD holds over twice as many rounds as the AUG HBAR. The AUG can fill a variety of roles much like the ACR, however it is ill-advised to use it at close range where weapons with a higher rate of fire will overwhelm the player. The Grip is a good attachment due to the fact that it will reduce the recoil to almost nothing. The AUG HBAR's silencer is a matter of personal taste, some players prefer to avoid the silencer because it prevents one from getting 2-shot kills (which can be accomplished with Stopping Power). The silencer would make the AUG kill in 3-4 shots, 4 shots without Stopping Power, but some other players prefer the silencer for a more stealthy approach at longer ranges, though as with all LMGs, a silencer will significantly hinder the players CQB capabilities since range does not affect the damage of the Light Machine Guns. ACOG scopes magnify recoil, although this is reduced with the grip, and a thermal scope is very effective on this weapon, making the grip less useful. Holographic or Red Dot Sights tend to vary in their usefulness, some people prefer a reflex sight to target enemies more easily at medium range, while others prefer to use the iron sights for long distance shooting. In Hardcore game modes the AUG HBAR is extremely effective, being a silenced one hit kill at any range, without Stopping Power (unless the player is shooting through cover or at a player using Last Stand, Final Stand, or Painkiller). Grip extends the weapon's fully-automatic usable range to a considerable distance for those who like to spray. Weapon Attachments *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags *Swarovski Scope (Identical to Sniper Scope with less zoom, Campaign & Spec Ops only) File:augsp_6.png|AUG HBAR in Single Player. Notice the default scope. File:AUG_HBAR_Sight_MW2.jpg|AUG HBAR Ironsight File:MW2_screen_4-1920x1200.jpg|An Ultranationalist soldier carrying an AUG (Scoped). Trivia *While Modern Warfare 2 was in development, the AUG used the L86 LSW's pick-up icon. *The AUG HBAR is the only primary weapon in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''besides the RPD to have only one iron sight. All others have two iron sights; a rear sight and a front sight. *The charging handle on the left side moves upon firing, which does not happen in real life. *In campaign the ammo counter on the bottom right corner of the screen will have the ammo of the AUG HBAR lined up like it would be on an assault rifle or submachine gun. *When NPCs pick up the AUG, they do not hold it by the foregrip, instead holding it like any ordinary rifle. This causes the foregrip to go straight though their hand. *The AUG's arctic camo varies greatly from single player to multiplayer. The campaign variant is white all over whereas the MP version is only partially camouflaged. *The sights of the Swarovski is the same as the scope sights on sniper rifles (x2 scope). *The AUG HBAR has a much higher rate of fire in singleplayer than in multiplayer. *The AUG is never found with iron sights in the campaign. *The AUG (not necissarily the AUG HBAR) will appear in the forthcoming game, Call of Duty: Black Ops, as it has been sighted in the first teaser trailer. In what capacity it will be used is unknown at this time. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated